Time Warped
by Demonwolf
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate the famous cult film and encounter the unexpected.


**Time Warped**

_Because there are no crossovers with these two stories and quite frankly, I think there needs to be one._

_Disclaimer: I own Sarah.  
_

"What's wrong, Scully?" Agent Mulder cast an honestly confused eye over his scowling red-haired partner.

"What's wrong? Mulder, when you said, 'let's go out for a night on the town', I was expecting a little more than _this_." Scully gestured at the movie theatre, which was packed to overflowing with costumed people. Most were young adults, but both agents had caught sight of a significant number of older people as well.

"Scully, _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ is a ton of fun. Who doesn't love throwing stuff at a movie screen or yelling back at the characters? Hell, who doesn't love dancing 'The Time Warp?'" Mulder's grin did nothing to pacify his partner. Neither did his outfit: tight black pants, a white collared shirt, a black vest, a neon green bow tie and a paper party hat.

"You look ridiculous," Scully snapped.

"And you look out of place," was her partner's come back. Sadly, this was true. Among all the costumed attendees, Scully stuck out like a sore thumb in a red halter top, black, mid-thigh length skirt, and low heeled shoes.

"I just don't see why we couldn't have gone to a club or out to a restaurant," Scully protested as Mulder led her toward the doors, shoulder their way past a group of grinning teenagers all dressed in corsets and fishnets.

"Because that's boring."

"In our line of work, I'll take boring!" Mulder stopped and faced Scully.

"Scully, have you… ever been to 'Rocky Horror' before?"

"I've seen the movie."

"No, I mean have you gone to a midnight showing, complete with costumes and props?"

"Well… no. No, I haven't done _that_, but I-"

"It's a necessary experience in life, Scully! Believe me, you'll thank me later! Now come on!" Scully sighed as her partner and friend dragged her into the theatre, all the time plotting revenge on Special Agent Fox Mulder.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Alright, alright, you were right, Mulder. That _was_ fun." Scully's mouth seemed to be almost etched into a grin as she and Mulder left the screening room and headed into the lobby.

"You're a natural when it comes to the 'Time Warp.'"

"It's just a jump to the left," a voice sang out. Both agents looked up to see a girl moving around behind the candy shelf, which had bee stocked with the numerous 'Rocky Horror' props for the evening. She gave the two adults, a dazzling grin, brushing a lock of auburn out of green, mascara-ringed eyes

"First time?"

"Hers!'

"Mulder!" The girl laughed.

"Glad to see you enjoyed yourselves. When it comes to 'Rocky Horror,' you'll always find something to give you pleasure."

"No kidding. I'm a major sci-fi buff and when I was in college, the ending of 'Rocky Horror' always gave me a thrill." The girl winked at him.

"Well, 'Rocky Horror' will always be around to thrill you, chill you, and fulfill you. Have a good night!" The girl waved as the two agents departed, a secret smile playing about her lips.

"You know, that outfit kind of suited you," Scully remarked as the two approached their motel.

"I can wear it for you again."

"It didn't suit you _that_ well." There was a pause.

"Hey, Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"You know the ending of 'Rocky Horror?'"

"Yes."

"Do you think it could have been based on real life events?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Mulder, don't start with _that_ again!"

"I'm serious! I mean, all the movies were the main characters turned out to be aliens and 'Rocky Horror' gets a cult following? I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Well I do! And I am going back to my room to get some rest after Time Warping like that." The red-haired agent stalked back into the hotel. Mulder watched her go, was on the verge of following her, and then turned around and headed back to the theater.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The movie theatre was still lit up when Mulder got back and he could still hear the strains of 'Time Warp' playing from inside. Mulder grinned; he and Scully were staying in a pretty small town, so 'Rocky Horror' was probably a big hit when it came to looking for entertainment.

Stepping inside, Mulder noticed the girl from earlier wiping down the prop counter. She glanced up as the agent approached her.

"Hello again."

"Hello, uh…"

"Sarah."

"Sarah. I was wondering if you could help me, Sarah." Sarah leaned over the counter, crossing her arms over the glass counter top.

"Shoot."

"How much do you know about 'Rocky Horror?'" Sarah's grin broadened.

"More than most people. What are you looking to know?"

"The ending of the movie, when the castle flies back into space, where did that ending come from?"

"Who knows. Richard O'Brien is quite the genius, yes?"

"Maybe. _If_ Richard O'Brien actually created the idea." Sarah chuckled.

"Sci-fi freak or alien hunter?" Mulder gave her a disarming smile.

"Call it a little bit of both." The smile faltered a bit as Mulder remembered Samantha and her sudden and tragic fate.

"Well then, I might be able to help you. Come with me." The lithe young girl slid out from behind the counter and trotted down a hallway, Mulder at her heels.

"Where are we going?"

"The basement."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Where's your friend?"

"Waiting for me at our motel."

"Ahh." Sarah turned to the right and grabbed a doorknob that seemed to be sticking out of the wall. Yanking open a well-hidden door, Sarah revealed a set of stairs that led down into a dimly-lit room. Immediately the music volume intensified and so did the laughter.

The basement was crowded with costumed young adults, all milling about and laughing. Numerous chairs and couches had been set up and couples made full use of them to get close to each other. Food and drink were set up on several tables, none of it identifiable under the dim light.

"Oh, Sarah, there you are!" A girl dressed as Columbia waved as the two headed down the stairs.

"Everyone, we have an interested guest." Sarah gestured to Mulder. "He wants to know "the truth" about Rocky Horror." Laughter exploded from around the room.

"The truth about Rocky Horror?" a boy dressed as Riff-Raff called out, taking a sip of some kind of green drink. "You mean, like Frank and the others were real aliens who really put on a show?"

"And a random couple named Brad and Janet stumbled across them?" some one else shouted.

"And a castle was really a spaceship and flew back to space?"

"I'm a believer," Mulder replied. In response, the Riff-Raff boy reached behind him and grabbed a second cup from the table behind him. The boy held it out to Mulder."If you're a believer, I'll drink to that." The boy raised his own glass and took a sip. Mulder did the same, finding that the green liquid was quite similar in taste to an appletini. It was quite refreshing and Mulder ending up drinking the whole thing.

"So, my good sir," a man dressed as the famous Dr. Frank N. Furter asked. "You think our show was based off of something true?"

"Well, it's a theory."

"And all theories have a basis in fact, don't they?" Sarah asked from behind him.

"The good ones do," Mulder replied, sitting down.

"Yes," Sarah agreed, here green eyes seeming to glow in the dimming light. "They do."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Mulder! Mulder! Earth to Mulder!" Mulder groaned and sat up, the bed sheets tangled around his legs. Wait a minute. Bed sheets? Mulder glanced down and saw that not only was he in bed, but clothed only in a pair of boxer shorts. And Scully was standing over him!

"Oh, geez!" Mulder jumped up, grabbed a suit of clothes and scurried to the bathroom as fast as he could.

"Yeah, it's almost noon," Scully groused from behind the closed door. "Where _were_ you last night?"

"At the theater," Mulder called back as memories flooded him. "Oh, God, I think they drugged me!"

"Who?"

"The people at the Rocky Horror theater! A bunch of the fans were having some kind of party and they gave me a drink and then…."

"So, were they aliens?" Mulder emerged from the bathroom.

"That's not funny, Scully. C'mon, we're going back there right now!"

The theater was only a few blocks from the motel. Walking the previous night, it had taken the two agents about fifteen minutes to reach their destination. Walking this morning, it took them fifteen minutes to reach… an empty lot.

"But this is were the theatre was," Scully gaped, aghast. Now, there was nothing but a large plot of dead grass and blackened rocks. "What happened?" Mulder didn't answer her; his eyes were focused on a small patch of white sticking out from underneath a rock. He reached down and grabbed it.

It was an envelope; the agent slid it open. Inside he found a small slip of white paper bearing a short note.

_The people of Earth like to reenact a movie. We like to reenact the past._

_-Sarah_

Mulder raised his eyes to the skies, passing the note to Scully as he did. From somewhere beyond the stars, he was certain he heard a happy young voice calling out those immortal words:

"Let's do the Time Warp again!"

_A big thanks to Shireheart for her feedback and encouragement!_


End file.
